Ai Enma's Past
by Minamoto no Hikari Ai
Summary: Masa lalu Ai Enma. Based on Jigoku Shoujo manga 3 & 4.  Maafkan saya atas ketidak jelasan summary ini. Author baru di fandom ini. R n R?


Desclaimer: **JIGOKU SHOUJO** belongs to **MIYUKI ETO**

Desclaimer2: **AI ENMA'S PAST** belongs to **MINAMOTO no HIKARI AI**

Rated: T

Perkenalkan, saya Minamoto no Hikari Ai, author baru di fandom Jigoku Shoujo ini.

Saya ikut berpartisipasi dalam fandom ini karena sepertinya fandom ini kurang begitu ramai. (Dihajar Ai)

Oke, lebih baik kita mulai saja. Enjoy this fic!

**-AI ENMA'S PAST-**

Aku ingat pada hari dimana semua kejadian itu bermula…

Ya, hari dimana aku, untuk pertama kalinya, dianiaya oleh orang-orang di desaku.

Hari dimana aku untuk pertama kalinya dipanggil sebagai 'anak setan'.

Dan, hari dimana sepupuku, Sentarou Shibata, datang untuk menolongku yang tengah dianiaya.

Aku ingat betul tentang perasaan yang tengah kuhadapi pada hari itu.

Sedih.

Takut.

Dan, hangat.

Namun, aku ingat betul pada hari setelah itu.

Hari yang bertepatan dengan ritual persembahan kepada dewa gunung.

Hari dimana aku di 'buang' ke hokora di tengah gunung.

Dibiarkan kedinginan dan kelaparan hingga merasa akan mati dalam detik itu juga.

Namun, ia datang.

Sentarou Shibata, sepupu kesayanganku, datang menolongku.

"_**Ai, kamu pasti akan baik-baik saja"**_ ia menenangkanku.

Ia membawakan baju ganti serta makanan untukku.

Tentu, aku merasa sangat bersyukur karena ia datang ke hokora untuk menemuiku serta menolongku.

Namun, ada kabar yang buruk datang bersamaan dengan rasa syukur itu.

Yaitu kegagalan musim panen pada desaku dan mengakibatkan kelaparan masal.

Tentu rasanya sangat sedih mendengar berita itu. Apa boleh buat.

Hal itu terus saja terjadi hingga aku berusia 14 tahun.

Pada usia itulah kemalangan menimpaku serta keluargaku.

Penduduk desa akhirnya tahu bahwa Sentarou telah menolongku dari upacara persembahan.

Mereka kembali menangkapku dan keluargaku hingga akhirnya ritual persembahan diadakan kembali untuk kedua kalinya.

Kedua mataku ditutup oleh selembar kain putih.

Aku tak bias melihat apapun. Hanya mendengar teriakan warga desa yang menguburku.

Aku dan keluargaku pun dijatuhkan ke dalam sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam, untuk selanjutnya dikubur hidup-hidup.

Aku ingat betul, penutup mataku yang sedari tadi menghalangi pemandanganku akhirnya terlepas, dan aku melihatnya.

Sentarou.

Sentarou Shibata, menyerokkan tanah ke arah wajahku.

Tidak, tidak mungkin.

"_**Sentarou…"**_ panggilku lemah.

Ia tampak ketakutan saat ku sebut namanya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti. Ia pun berlari dari hadapanku. Ia pergi.

Aku tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisanku.

Aku menangis.

Air mataku yang tadinya tak berwarna, mulai mengeluarkan warna merah.

Darah.

Aku tak merasakan sakit ketika menangis darah saat itu. Tidak, bukan mata yang sakit.

Melainkan hatiku yang sangat merasakan kepedihan penghianatan Sentarou.

Perlahan pandanganku mulai terhalang dengan bongkahan tanah yang semakin menguburku.

"_**Aku dendam pada kalian semua"**_

Dan akibat dari perkataanku itu, aku bangkit dari kematianku, dan segera membakar seluruh rumah serta penduduknya yang bodoh itu.

"_**Mereka yang salah!"**_

"_**Ini bukan salahku!"**_

"Nona?"

Aku terbangun ketika seorang wanita memanggil namaku. Dialah Hone onna.

Hone onna menatapku dengan terheran-heran.

"Nona tidur disini lagi rupanya" ucapnya pelan.

Kusadari bahwa aku, sedari tadi, terlelap di teras berpemandangan bunga sakura.

Ya.

Selama beberapa saat, aku tertidur dan memimpikan tentang masa lalu itu.

Aku mengamati sakura-sakura yang berguguran dari ranting pohonnya.

Jatuh satu per Satu.

"Sakura?" ujarku pelan seraya menadahkan tanganku di dekat pohon tersebut.

Sebuah kelopak sakura terjatuh tepat dalam tadahan tanganku.

"Nona, kenapa kau begitu heran melihat sakura itu?" Tanya Hone onna yang berada di belakangku.

Aku membalikan badanku untuk menatap Hone onna.

"Nanti kita akan melihat sakura lagi kan?"

Aku tak kuasa menahan tangisku. Aku pun menangis perlahan. Tanpa suara.

Sekilas, kulihat Hone onna kaget melihatku menangis.

"Nona? Nona menangis?"

Saya rasa karakter Ai disini sangat rapuh, tidak seperti biasanya.

Cerita ini saya ambil dari volume ke-3 dan ke-4. Dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya.

Ok, saya rasa cukup sekian dari saya.

**Review, Minna-san?**


End file.
